Playing with Fire
by knoroi
Summary: Brick lost interess in life over the years. He is easly bored and usually finds himself wandering. One day, he bumps into Blossom and they catch up with each other. She thinks they will be able to be friends but he warns her she is playing with fire. Rated: M for language
1. Childhood not-so-much-of-a-friend

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm really excited! English is not my main language so it's only normal if you find some mistakes and think the writing is simple. I hope you like it though! Don't forget to review so I can know if you want me to continue this story ^^**

 **Playing with Fire**

Brick JoJo is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Unlike his brothers, especially Butch, he doesn't care about crime. After so many years causing trouble in Townsville, he grew tired of doing the same thing over and over again. Over the years, he became almost an emotionless person with absolutely no goal or motivation. Brick was a totally different person than he was some years ago, he was now 22 years old and life felt pointless.

''Dude, come on! We are going to have some fun tonight!'' said Butch, who even after all those years, still tried to revive his brother.

''No, thanks.'' He replied cold and steady. After a few more attempts from Butch, Brick got tired and walked to the door, shutting it with a little more strength than necessary. Living with his brothers could be a pain in the ass. He just wanted some peace and quiet and the Rowdyruff Boys were everything but quiet. Or peaceful. Butch didn't change a bit over the years. He was always this energetic and ready for the party guy. Boomer, however, was way more calm than his only-brute-force-and-no-brain-brother, has he liked to call him. Although, Butch would pull a few strings now and then so Boomer would go with him and do some damage. Brick would too, in his teenager years but not now. Now, he just wandered. And it was just exactly what he was doing right now.

After leaving his house, he just wandered around. A few miles away and he felt raindrops on his face. Damnit, he thought. Some minutes later and it was pouring so hard he had to find shelter and what a better place than a coffee shop who happens to be just across the street. He was in a hurry when he left the house so he didn't have time to grab a jacket or do his usual low pony-tail. Now, soaking wet, he felt like groaning loud. Fuck Butch and his need to be annoying. This didn't have to happen. His huge auburn hair was dripping all over the floor. His hair actually reached the end of his back. Sometimes even Brick was surprised with how long his hair was. It was not like he wanted the hair to be that big but he didn't really care enough to go and have a haircut.

''You look like shit.'' a familiar voice said behind him.

''I didn't think I would live long enough to hear you cursing, Red.'' he replied, half smirking, half surprised.

''I wouldn't if I had words strong enough to describe how shitty you look right now.'' she said giggling. Blossom was a beauty completely out of this world. The years did some magic to her. She was a grown woman with her beautiful long bright copper hair tied in a French side braid.

''Well, thanks.'' Brick was struggling keeping the conversation going on since he was still half stunned by the surprise of seeing the pink Powerpuff Girl right in front of his eyes. He hasn't seen her since he has retired from crime. The last time they saw each other, he was pretty pissed off and yelled at her, saying that he was tired of the kind of life he was having and he didn't want more chaos in his life so she and her stupid sisters should go fuck themselves and should stop making him taking shit because of his brothers since he had nothing to do with their actions anymore. Yeah, he was an ass back then.

''I didn't mean it with a bad way, though.'' She replied with a soft smile. ''So, what are you up to now?''

''Nothing much, just existing. You?''

''Trying to graduate from college.''

''Sounds like a pain in the ass'' Brick was not impressed. The girl had potential. She was always about brains. She was the leader for a reason.

''It kinda is but it has good things. I met nice people and it's a totally different world having this kind of independency. It feels nice having all this time for myself.'' Brick frowned.

''Did you give up on your Powerpuff status?''

''It's not like that. The city is quite peaceful now that all the villains are old or missing. Sometimes there are a few things that need a Powerpuff but Buttercup is more than enough to handle it. I don't need to worry all the time anymore.''

''That's nice, Red. You actually managed to get a life besides your duty to the town.'' Brick said with signature smirk that she remembered from years ago, it felt almost nostalgic. She decided to ignore the teasing for the sake of the conversation. Blossom was having a good time catching up with Brick, for her surprised. And he didn't seem unpleased at all by her company. Maybe he did change over the years. However, there was this question that she couldn't get out of her head.

''Where have you been all this time?'' the curious, yet, a bit worried look on Blossom's face was obvious.

''Don't worry, I wasn't causing trouble. I wasn't in town though. I felt like I needed a break from all the chaos so I wandered around. I've been home for a year or two but I haven't seen you around though.'' It was Brick who was curious now. How come he often goes for a walk and he hasn't seen her once?

''I moved in a few days ago, this apartment was cheaper and closer to college. Funny seeing you here, I never thought I would see you ever again.''

And that explains it. It felt weird being able to have a civil conversation with a Powerpuff Girl, especially his counterpart. Usually, they would just disagree in everything and shout at each other nonsense but they were grownups now and the urge to yell and make a scene all the time was not present.

''You're not getting rid of me that easily, Red.'' The smirk was back on his face. A lot changed but his urge to tease her didn't.

''I kind of saw that one coming. Anyway, wanna grab a coffee and catch up? I was planning staying here a bit.'' That one caught Brick off guard.

''Hmmm… Sure'' he replied frowning, still surprised for the invite, as they sat down. Blossom had always a smile on her face, she was happy to bump into her childhood not-so-much-of-a-friend. Brick, on the other hand, was not so unpleased as he was expecting to be. At least, it was better than Butch whining about how much of a pussy he had become.


	2. Playing with fire

**Hey! Thank you for your reviews, I was really happy!I'm trying to improve my writing but it's really hard because everything sounds fantastic in my main language but when I translate it, it sounds so simple and boring. Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to follow and review!  
_**

''Is she hot?'' Butch asked like it was the most natural thing in the world.

''What the fuck man!'' Brick replied outraged.

''What?! I'm asking the important questions here!''

''And why is that important?'' Brick said almost emotionless, leaning back on the sofa. He didn't even know why he was having that conversation. Nothing right would come out of Butch's mouth and all Boomer did was giggle and play on his PlayStation.

''Well, if she's hot, take your shot. I will definitely do her. If she's hot, of course.'' Why was he so confident anyway? Why would she want to have anything to do with Rowdyruff? Especially the one that still causes a lot of trouble? He wasn't even  
concerned about that.

''You disgust me. And why the hell do you want to have a thing with a Powerpuff? That's kinda stupid, even for you.''

''I don't want to have a thing, I just want to have some fun!'' Butch replied with is voice pitched on the word ''fun''.

''I don't even know why I am still talking to you.'' Brick gave up and grabbed the other controller of the PlayStation. Boomer started laughing a little too hard as he set up the 2 players mode.

''What now?'' Brick was so done with their shit, he didn't even try to not sound rude.

''I'm just wondering, why did you dodge Butch's like that? Usually you would say something like yes or no and lock yourself in your room. I bet she's a beauty and left you with no words.'' Butch smirk at his blonde brother's comment as if he was proud.

''Why are we even still talking about this? Jesus, just drop the subject. You're giving it way more attention than it deserves.''

''Just answer the question man, just answer the question.'' Butch loved teasing his brothers and teasing Brick was one in a million opportunity.

''You're pissing me off. What do you mean she's hot? She's fucking Blossom. I don't know.'' He started to think about it. She is pretty indeed. And she has a nice body as well. But he could not admit it, especially to his brothers. It felt embarrassing  
and wrong. She was his counterpart and enemy since he could remember. It was worse than losing a battle. He was starting to question his sanity since he thought there was no harm in telling his brothers that he found the pink Powerpuff and they ended  
up spending the whole afternoon on the coffee shop, even when it was no longer raining.

Lost in thought and without saying another word, he threw his controller to Butch, who was not expecting that, letting the controller hit his face. He walked to his room, closed the door and just stood there. He sighed and tried to get some sleep.  
/_

At 9 a.m. he was already up and taking a shower. When he arrived the kitchen, he saw Boomer doing breakfast.

''Morning! I did enough for both.'' He said with a toast in his mouth as Brick leaned on the counter.

''What are you doing up so early?'' he questioned intrigued.

''I have stuff to do for college. I have so much work I don't even want to think about it right now. What about you?''

''Same problem every single day. I just can't sleep.'' Brick replied, tired as hell, with dark circles under his eyes bigger than his will to live.

''I don't think you should've dropped those sleeping pills, man.''

Brick had insomnia. He tried to sleep but he couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he tried and when he succeeds, he didn't stay that way for long. It was 5 a.m. when he finally fell asleep but he was already awake.

''Yeah but I don't want to depend on them.'' He looked away. He hated that side of his. It felt like he was vulnerable and he hated that his brothers knew. He caught sight of some painting canvas and figure they were Boomer's. ''Do you want help carrying  
those to college?''

''Yeah, if you don't mind!'' Brick started to pick up some. ''Your hair is dripping wet. We have like three hair driers in the house…''Boomer frowned as he commented Brick's huge hair.

''I don't think you realize how much work that would be.'' Brick replied as he ran his fingers through his hair length.

''Why don't you just cut it shorter? I'm not saying you should cut it like me or Butch but a little shorter would probably do the trick.''

Brick thought about that. It was like his trademark having his hair that big but it didn't have to be THAT big. Yeah, he was definitely going to cut it shorter.

''You're right. I will do something about this after dropping you and your infinite number of canvas. What kind of work is this anyway? Painting a whole gallery alone?'' He said as he walked to the door, carrying 5 canvas with him.

''Something like that.'' Boomer laughed as he followed Brick.

_

Brick dropped the canvas on his class and Boomer thanked him for saving his life. He walked to the front gate and was having second thoughts about having his hair cut short.

''Brick! Hey!'' he heard a sweet female voice behind him in the distance. When he turned around, he saw Blossom running towards him, waving and smiling.

''Hey, Red.'' He replied frowning. ''What are you doing here? I thought your college was in town?''

''It is! I was helping Bubbles. She studies here. What about you?'' Why was she always smiling? Was she forgetting he was a Rowdyruff? It was really annoying.

''I was also helping my brother. I'm leaving now.''

''Oh. What are you going to do now?'' he frowned. What the hell was that question?

''What?''

''I mean, after leaving.'' She had such an innocent smile it almost made him feel guilty just talking to her.

''Hmm… I don't know. I will probably cut my hair and go ho-.''

''WHAT?! Why would you do that?!'' she was practically yelling at him. He jumped a little, caught by surprise.

''Fucking hell Red, you scared me! What's the big deal?'' he was still surprised by her reaction. What is wrong with this girl anyway?

''Don't do it! Your hair is beautiful and it suits you really well!'' Blossom looked terribly worried for something so ordinary. Brick felt embarrassed and struggled to find words. Fortunately, he didn't need to find them. ''Let's go somewhere! Let's  
grab a bite since it's almost lunch.'' She said smiling. She didn't even wait for his reply. She just grabbed his harm and pushed him forward.

''What are you doing?'' he asked, frowning.

"What do you mean?" the confusion on her face was obvious.

"Being all friendly and shit."

"Is being nice that big of a shock to you?" Blossom was serious now. She stared at him and didn't even blink. "Is it really that wrong trying to be friendly?"

"You do realize you're dealing with your enemy, right?"

"Enemy? Is that really what you are? I thought you were not into trouble anymore."

"And I am not bu-''

"So, let's be friends!" She smiled hear to hear and offered him her hand so he could shake it and call it a truce.

"Red, you don't know what you're going to get yourself into."

"I'm willing to find it myself, thank you very much." she seemed determined and he sighed.

"You're playing with fire."


	3. You're pushing it, Red

**Hello! I'm so happy with the reviews! It makes me truly happy. I find myself smiling and making inhumane noises when I read those! You are all so kind!**

 **Also, I'm so sorry for disappointing you with Brick's hair. I'm a sucker for guys with HUGE hair hahaha I'm sorry I'm sorry! Anyway, I have a few things planned for the next chapter and I'm really excited! Don't forget to follow and review, it means a lot to me! I hope you like it!  
_**

''Where the hell are you taking me?'' Brick complained, raising his eyebrows, as Blossom pushed him by his harm.

''We are going to have some fun!'' Blossom replied, determined. Brick was truly confused. She didn't tell him where they were going or what they were going to do. He just followed her around and eventually gave up asking. She was so happy it was almost contagious. He didn't understand how she could be so excited with absolutely nothing. She was just going to spend some time with him and he doubted that he was reason enough. Especially him being him. He couldn't believe Blossom's words. Being friends just for the sake of being friends? She was probably too worried he would fuck something up so this was her way of keeping an eye on him.

After 15 minutes of walking, she stopped so suddenly that Brick bumped into her and she almost fell. If it wasn't for Brick's superhuman reactions, she would probably get hurt. Fortunately, he grabbed her by her waist.

''Holy shit, Red. If you were that easy to put on the ground back in the day.''

''I'm having a hard time comprehending that apology of yours.'' She raised an eyebrow. He was so close. And how he had grown over the years. He was about 10 cm taller than her and she was not properly small. She had around 165 cm height and she felt the difference. After a few seconds, Brick let her go and fixed his voice.

''So, are we there yet?''

''Hmm… Yeah.'' Blossom fixed her French braid and pointed to the building. ''We are going ice skating!'' She was suddenly all excited.

''Ice skating?!'' Brick was outraged. ''We are in the middle of the fucking summer!''

''That's why we are going to do in the building and not outside, you freaking genius!'' she was now getting mad like what he just said was ridiculous. ''Please, please, please! I'm finally on my summer vacation! Bubbles is still busy with college and BC would rather die.''

''That makes two of us.'' Brick smirked.

''Brick, please, I wouldn't be asking you if I had someone else to ask.''

''You said you met wonderful people here. Don't you have friends you can go with you?''

''Ugh! Why are you so stubborn? I can't believe I'm going to say this but I need it to be you or my sisters… Normal people… Can't keep up… You know, because of the superpowers and stuff.'' Blossom was looking almost sad and Brick felt and something ache in his chest. What the hell was that? ''Also, I kind of enjoy your company.'' She smiled and entered the building. Brick just stood there, shocked and with his eyes so wide open it almost hurt. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with this girl?

''What are you doing? Come on in!'' he heard Blossom's voice in the distance and that's when he started moving.

They were already inside with their ice skates on. Blossom's face was the definition of happiness. They were about to enter the ring when Brick pulled her back and bowed his head so it was closer to her hear.

''Red… I should've warned you before but I don't know how to skate and this is embarrassing… Especially after that ''keep up'' speech that you gave me.'' He couldn't look her in the eye but he you tell that she had that mocking smile on her face.

''Oh-oh-oh, I never thought this day would come! The almighty Brick, leader of the fearless Rowdyruff Boys, doesn't know how to skate and he's willing to ask for help!'' she was giggling and enjoying the situation a little too much.

''You're pushing it Red, I'm warning you. I could leave at any moment so you better appreciate my company, missy.'' Brick gave her a warning look but she could not take it serious. She knew he wouldn't leave like that. Before she could reply, he pulled her by her harm into the ring and stood still in the ice. He could feel he was going to slip at the slightest mistake.

''Before we get started, you need to do something about that hair. It's going to get in the way for sure.'' As she said that, she took the small red ribbon out of her braid. ''Turn.'' She commanded. And he did, slowly so he wouldn't fall. She grabbed his hair and run her fingers through it. Brick shivered and hoped she wouldn't notice. Who would have guessed that having her touching his hair would have that effect on him? She tied his hair on a low ponytail and goddamn, he looked good. Blossom felt her cheeks burning but ignored it and shook the thought away.

''Ready to go?'' she asked as she held out her hand for him to reach. And so, he did.

Brick looked around and all he saw were couples skating holding hands. Then he looked down and all he saw was her hand in his hand. Of course, it was just for the sake of keeping him from falling but he couldn't help to feel a little embarrassed about it. He was deep in thought when suddenly it hit him. Holy shit, was this a date? No, it can't be. This was Blossom we are talking about. She just wants someone to keep her company. He was just overthinking the situation. Fortunately for Brick, he is a quick learner so it took not much time for him to stand up and skate for himself and, eventually, letting her hand go. She giggled a little and skated a little forward, leaving him behind. He watched her as she graciously skated. Her expression was not the same as before. She looked so serious yet passionate by what she was doing. She even fucking jumped for God's sake! Brick was stunned. That girl had talent, that's for sure. She skated on her own for 10 minutes as he all he did was watch. He didn't even try to skate anymore. He just stood there, completely amazed by her. He didn't even manage to notice her getting close.

''So, the time is up! Did you manage to skate on your own?'' she asked smiling.

''Hmm… Yeah, sure.'' He lied. And it was obvious but he still hoped she didn't see him staring all the time. ''I'm glad I could keep up with you.'' Blossom laughed at his comment. ''How are you so good at this?'' he was truly curious about this matter. It's like she could be a professional figure skating, no jokes.

''Well… It's actually pretty stupid, honestly. I would get upset quite easily when I was younger so I would run away and find somewhere peace and quite so I could freeze the ground and skate around. It started as a hobby but over the years it turned into something serious.'' She giggled a little but he could see a little bit of sadness on her giggles. ''I do it a lot when I'm under a lot of pressure. College stressed me quite a bit so yeah, it's finally over and I felt like I needed this.'' Brick looked away.

''I don't think it's stupid.'' He didn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to. She smiled hear to hear and felt like he could understand her one way or another. Maybe they had more in common than just being counterparts. ''I'm sorry for disappointing you and not being able to keep up with someone who has done this forever.'' He joked and she giggled.

''That was just an excuse dummy, I would never say something like that.'' She giggled even harder as he raised his eyebrows. Fucking asshole, he thought. He didn't like being tricked. 

They exit the building and walked around. It was almost noon. They decided, well, she decided they would have lunch together. And so, they did. And so, they spent the whole afternoon together. And eventually, grab a bite for dinner.

It was 11 p.m. and they were on the very same coffee shop they met the other day. Blossom was laughing really hard at the story Brick told her about one of the many fights that Boomer and Butch usually have. A few seconds later, the laughing was interrupted.

''Blossom?!'' a female shocked voice said loudly.

''BC! Hey!'' Blossom replied cheerfully waving her hand. Buttercup was not as happy as Blossom. She approached them with an angry look on her face.

''What the fuck are you doing here with him?'' she pointed her finger at Brick, who just stared at her, wondering where the hell he got himself into.

''What do you mean? Am I not allowed to spent some time with whoever the hell I want?'' Blossom was getting mad, Brick could tell by seriousness in her eyes.

''Not with him! For fucks sake, do I need to spell this for you? Of all people, you should understand! He's trouble Blossom, he's a fucking Rowdyruff.'' Buttercup was just as mad as Blossom was right now. Blossom got up and stand face to face with Buttercup.

''You don't get to tell me that. I'm very well aware of my own actions, I don't need you to evaluate them.'' Blossom's comment made Buttercup even more angry. Although, Buttercup decided to turn around and leave them without a word. Blossom knew she was going to yell when she gets home. And she also knew she would try to have Bubbles side with her. She turned to Brick, who looked uncomfortable and maybe a little hurt by the whole situation.

''I'm so so-'' she tried to apologize

''Don't. I already told you this once. I don't want to cause any more trouble, not even to you. I'm leaving.'' Brick stood up and left. Blossom watched him leave and sighed loudly.  
_

Brick was on his way home. He put his hands on his face and sighed. He was so tired. He just wanted to get home and lock himself on his room. But his thought left him quickly when he heard loud music and people coming out of his apartment. Fuck no. Brick breathed heavily before entering the apartment. When he opened the door, he saw tons of people dancing and drinking and trashing the place. He was so tired. He didn't need any of that right now.


	4. What the hell were you thinking

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to follow and review!**

Blossom flew to Bubbles house. Usually, the sisters would meet there since it was the house in between. Also, Bubbles always kept the place super clean and beautiful. It was the best house for sure. She found Bubbles on the couch watching TV. There was no sign of Buttercup.

''Hey sis. Is Buttercup not here yet?'' Blossom asked, closing the door behind her.

''Oh, hi! She is but she stormed out to my room and said she needed some time alone. I'm guessing we should leave her alone.'' Bubbles said with a smile. Blossom just stared down. ''What's wrong?'' Bubbles asked. She knew both her sisters too well and knew something happened. BC would be hard to talk about what happened so she had to give Blossom a shot. She tapped the couch and Blossom sat by her side. Blossom sighed.

''I don't know. I was in the coffee shop near college and BC found me there and… She… just yelled at me…'' Blossom was having a hard time trying to tell Bubbles what had happen. She didn't know how she would take the fact that she had Brick has her company.

''For absolutely no reason? That doesn't sound like her. She's hot-headed but she always has a reason.''

''Well… She was not properly happy with my company…'' Blossom ran her fingers through her hair.

''What do you mean? You know you can trust me, Bloss.'' Bubbles said with a concerned look.

''I ran into Brick yesterday and today we spent the day together catching up and stuff.'' Blossom sighed relieved she would manage to get that out of her mouth.

''Brick?! Like, the Rowdyruff Brick?!'' Bubbles almost yelled in shock.

''Shhhh! Bubbles! Buttercup is pissed at me, she will know that I'm already here and I'm not ready to deal with her just yet!'' Bubbles shut her mouth and just stared at Blossom, waiting for an explanation. ''It's not what it looks like. He's not evil anymore! I mean, he doesn't go around and fuck things up just for fun.'' Bubbles gave Blossom a soft smile. She knew Blossom was truly upset when she heard her cursing. She wanted to support and be there for her sister.

''Bloss, it's okay. I trust your judgment. Also, you are 22 years old now, you better than anyone should know what's the best for you. And if you eventually feel like he's no good, I'm sure you will do what's better.'' Bubbles smiled and Blossom cringed a little.

''You're overthinking things. It's not like that. I went out with him just as friends. Nothing more, nothing less.'' Blossom crossed her harms. She knew her blonde sister would not let this go.

''Blossom?'' A voice came out of one of the doors. Blossom looked at Buttercup and shivered. She didn't want a fight. Buttercup came out of the room and sat on the other couch. ''I think I own you an apology.''

''It's not li- wait, what?'' Blossom stopped herself and frowned. She did not see that coming.

''I said I'm sorry okay? I overreacted. I was not excepting seeing you there with someone like… him…'' Blossom raised her eyebrow. Buttercup took the hint. ''I meant the fact that we used to be enemies.'' Blossom sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

''He seemed sad.'' She caught their attention. ''When I saw him the other day, I felt a chill down my spine. I mean, what the hell happened to him? He used to be so… full of life? Now he's just… A corpse with an attitude.'' Buttercup snorted and Bubbles looked truly concerned.

''People grow up, Bloss.'' Buttercup said. ''He calmed down, what's the big deal?''

''You don't understand.'' Blossom stood up.

''BC, she always had a soft spot for Brick.'' Bubbles explained. ''I mean, who wouldn't. I bet he's so handsome! I want to see him sometime! You should bring him here!'' Buttercup laughed hard and Blossom blushed.

''Are those ears of yours just for show?! I told you before, it's not like that! Ugh!'' She slammed her hands against her sides. ''I'm friendly worried about him. I don't care if he's screwing someone or not.'' She said making a face. She never thought about that possibility. Was he? That doesn't matter.

''Oh, sis! You're so cute!'' Bubbles giggled.

''Jeez, Bloss. So defensive.'' Buttercup said as she raised an eyebrow.

''Whatever, it's late. I'm going home.'' Blossom started walking to the door. ''I'll see to tomorrow, okay?'' Both her sisters nodded and she left. She needed some fresh air and get those thoughts out of her head. _

Brick looked around looking for his brothers. How could they do a freaking party without his consent? He was so tired he didn't have the energy to scream their names and put an end to that shit. He pushed a few people away to make a path to his bedroom. Before reaching the door, someone pushed him against the wall.

''What the fuck are you doing?!'' he said noticing it was a really drunk girl who barely stood.

''Hey babe, wanna have some fun?'' she said in high pitch.

''No.'' Brick answered cold and steady. ''Now get the fuck out of my face.'' He pushed her away and after a few tries, she gave up. He finally made it to his room but when he opened the door, he saw a couple making out on his bed. Brick lost it. He was so furious, he's eyes were glowing. He picked them up by their arms and threw them out of the door. Everyone was looking at them, laughing, gasping or just staring. Butch made his way to the scene as fast as he could, followed by Boomer. When he saw the couple on the ground and Brick's eyes, he knew he had to interfere.

''What the fuck is your problem?'' Butch asked outraged.

''You! You are my fucking problem! What the fuck is happening, Butch? I don't remember allowing this.'' Butch laughed at his brother statement.

''How dare you? Seriously, how fucking dare you?'' Now it was Butch who was pissed. ''You disappeared for how many years without even saying goodbye or explaining why? You left us Brick, you abandoned us. We needed you and where were you? Even today, we still don't know shit about what happened to you. You don't get to tell us what to do anymore, brother.'' Butch accentuated the word ''brother''. Boomer looked sad at this red-haired brother. Brick cringed. He knew they wouldn't understand. He was so mad and so tired so he just stormed out of the door, without saying another word.

It was cold outside and Brick just wandered around on those dark streets. He cursed himself for everything that happened. He would occasionally sigh and groan and held his hands on his face. He took off the ribbon of his hair and stared at it. What was he doing? How could he make things better? They would never get better, would they? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the distance. Brick looked back and he saw Ace with an evil smile.

''Long time no see, Ruff.'' He smirked.

''What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now.'' Brick replied, sighing.

''You always say that but you eventually come around.'' Ace took a little bottle out of this pocket. ''Remember this?'' he shook it. Brick shivered at the thought of having to deal with that again. It was a chemical that Ace manage to steel from Mojo's old lab. It was truly powerful and it would only affect people who had chemical X on their system. A drop of that and Brick would be in pure agony for days. A few drops and he would be dead. He could not risk it and fight with Ace. Even if Brick was much stronger, Ace would probably manage to drop at least half of the bottle on him. It was certain death. Getting caught and made prisoner was not a good option either so Brick decided to tag along.

''Tell me what do you want.'' Brick was seriously done with him.

''I want you to kidnap Professor Utonium. I need him to do some stuff for me.'' Brick opened his mouth but no sound came off. His eyes were so wide because of the shock. After a few seconds, he managed to find some words.

''What you crazy? That would be the death of me. The Powerpuff Girls would hunt me down and I would be a dead man.'' That was not the real reason. Brick was so strong and smart, he probably would manage to take them down. He tightened his hand where the ribbon was. He couldn't do that, especially not to her.

''I'm pretty sure you will find a way.''

''No deal, I'm tired of being your bitch.'' Brick stared at him in the eye. Ace raised his eyebrows, not expecting that answer.

''Excuse me? I don't think you understand the position you're in. You have no choice.''

''I do and I chose.'' Brick saw Ace moving fast into him while opening the bottle. Brick closed his eyes and tightened his hand even harder. That would hurt like a bitch. But he didn't. He felt the wind blowing through his hair and that's when he opened his eyes to find a frozen Ace with the frozen chemical getting out of the bottle almost reaching Brick's nose. He looked at his right and he saw a heavily breathing Blossom with her eyes watered. He didn't have time to react. She was already front to front with him and slapped him on his face. Brick quickly put his hand on the burning area and just stared at the in shock.

''What the hell were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!'' Blossom was almost in panic and Brick didn't have words. Tears started to stream down her face and her voice was cracking. ''Why would you do that?'' The pain was obvious on her expression. She started sobbing and eventually crying hard, eventually kneeling on the ground. Brick couldn't say a word. A few moments later, he kneeled in front of her and hugged her, making Blossom hugging him back with such violence, he fell on his butt. She was hugging him and crying so hard, he was sure everyone on the neighborhood could hear. He was not expecting seeing her that at moment in that place and for once, he was glad she was there. And for a few seconds, he felt a little bit of joy in seeing her in pain because the thought of him dying was clearly a big deal to her. This girl was something.


	5. Jeez, Red, let me focus

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! I went to a festival and I just came back yesterday! I was so happy with the reviews I needed to start writing the chapter as soon as I arrived! Thank you so much, it means the world to me! I'm already working on the next chapter to compensate the whole week without an update. Don't forget to review and follow!  
_**

Brick didn't sleep that night. A few minutes after Blossom calmed down, he took her home. Not that she needed but he felt like it would be the right thing to do. After that, he came back to the spot where Ace remained frozen. Sigh, what was he going to do with him? Brick could kill him in a second but it didn't feel right, specially not now after meeting Blossom and telling her that he was not living that kind of life anymore. Also, Brick was a bad guy, not a killer. Even Brick did not have the heart to cross that line. He, eventually, decided to leave Ace there and destroy the chemical. And that's what he did.

When he came home, he went straight to bed but it was not worth much. He didn't sleep. The anxiety was killing him. He couldn't stop thinking about Blossom and her reaction and what he did. It was so embarrassing, he couldn't help but cover his face with is pillow and sigh loudly. He looked to his bedside table and saw the ribbon she gave him. Well, she didn't properly give it. She borrowed it and eventually he forgot to give it back and she never asked him too. He picked up the ribbon and just stared at it. What was wrong with him? How could someone mess him up this much? He didn't know what to think. He didn't know why he was having those feelings. He didn't even know if he was messed up because he showed signs of affection to someone or if it was because it was Blossom. Brick was not an affectionate person in general. Not even to his brothers. Even less to other people, especially not girls. He kept overthinking every little thing that happened between him and Blossom. He ended up overthinking what happened between him and his brothers too and was not able to sleep.

It was 9 a.m. and Brick decided to get up. It was pure torture being on his bed and not being able to sleep a single minute. Also, Butch was never up in the morning and Brick was not ready to deal with him. He got up and tied his hair in a low pony-tail with Blossom's ribbon, leaving the two short strips falling. After that, he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw some strawberries and remembered that Blossom smelled kinda like strawberries. He blushed at his own thought. Was he going mad? Why did that even occur him? He put his hand on his face, ashamed of himself.

''Are you going to take something out or are you just admiring the beautiful technology of a fridge?'' Brick, with his hand still covering his mouth and part of his nose, looked quickly at his blonde brother. ''Jesus man, are you sick? You're red as fuck.'' Brick blushed even harder at his brother statement.

''Ergh, no. I'm okay, it's just too hot in here.'' It was a really bad lie but he knew Boomer would not ask again.

''If you say so.'' Boomer walked towards Brick and took something out of the fridge to eat. Brick closed the fridge, without taking anything, and sat in front of Boomer. He was so nervous he kept moving his hands. He wanted to talk about what happened last night. Boomer was way more approachable than Butch. After a few seconds of silence, Boomer noticed that his brother was feeling way more anxious than normal so he decided to take a shot and talk to him.

''Brick, are you sure you're feeling alright?'' he looked concerned. Brick opened his mouth but nothing came out. ''Did something happen yesterday when you left?'' Brick closed his mouth. Jeez, he totally forgot about Ace.

''Actually, yeah.'' Boomer stopped eating and stared at him, waiting. ''I went out for a walk and found Ace. He managed to steal that freaking anti chemical X shit from Mojo. I really thought I was done for.'' Brick laughed but Boomer looked truly worried.

''Dude… What did he want?''

''He wanted me to kidnap Professor Utonium. He said he wanted him to do some stuff for him. Probably to make more of that chemical.''

''What did you do?'' Brick looked away from Boomer.

''Nothing, really. Blossom happened to show up out of nowhere and saved my ass. She froze him and we left him there. Also, I destroyed the chemical so we should be safe for a while.'' Boomer was so upset that he couldn't hide it.

''Blossom? As in, Powerpuff Blossom?'' Brick raised his eyebrow.

''Do you know anyone named Blossom, besides her?'' Boomer took the hint.

''Just checking. I was not expecting a Powerpuff saving one of us.''

''Well… Yeah… I think they would save anyone in danger, even if it was someone they hate. Which I'm pretty sure it's not the case anyway.'' Brick immediately regretted his words. Boomer's eyes went so wide that Brick was surprised they didn't fell off. Brick cursed himself.

''Interesting, I'm listening.'' Brick sighed, knowing too well what kind of conversation was expecting him. Boomer smirked at his brother's sigh.

''I don't even want to know what you're thinking but I assure you it's nothing like that.'' Boomer didn't seem convinced so Brick kept going. ''Look, we are just… friends?'' Brick raised an eyebrow as he said that. Boomer laughed. Who would have guessed. ''After dropping your stuff, she saw me so we spent the rest of the day together. No big deal. No idea why she was there when Ace showed up though.'' Boomer snorted. Brick didn't get what was so funny and frowned.

''To think that one day I would hear you calling Blossom a friend. It's just too funny and adorable.'' Brick slammed his hand on the table but not with too much strength. It was just enough to make Boomer laugh even harder.

''Adorable?!'' He cringed repeating what his stupid brother just said. ''You're sick man, so sick. I don't know who you are taking me for.'' Boomer was out of breath. Messing with his red-haired brother was just too much. The opportunities were so little and, sometimes, he was such an easy target. Although, Boomer stopped laughing and looked a little bit more serious.

''Beautiful dark circles you got there, by the way. Did you not sleep again?'' Brick stoop up and started walking out of the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a counter.

''Nope.'' He walked to his bedroom door and opened it a little. ''By the way, Boomer.'' Brick took a deep breath. ''I'm sorry about yesterday. I will try to… improve… by attitude towards you.'' Boomer smiled and nodded. Brick nodded back but when he was about to enter his room, Boomer spoke.

''It's okay bro. Nice ribbon by the way.'' Brick's eyes were so wide that he almost felt tears forming. His face was burning up and Boomer laughed at his reaction.

''Shut up!'' Brick closed the door behind him way to fast and his hair got stuck on the door. Boomer heard a ''Fucking hell!'' coming out of Brick's room and laughed even harder as he saw his brother opening and closing the door again really quick.

A few weeks passed and Brick didn't have the courage to leave his room at decent hours. He would eat way too early in the morning and way too late at night. He managed to avoid Butch for so long but he knew eventually they needed to talk. But Brick wasn't afraid of talking. He was afraid that they would end up punching each other and hate each other's guts. Butch was taller and had a bigger body overall. Although, Brick was stronger and way smarter. He was afraid Butch would piss him off enough to make him lose control of his anger.

Brick was ready that day though. He left his room at lunch time. Boomer was at the table alone. Brick raised an eyebrow and Boomer pointed to the bathroom door, knowing too well what his red-haired brother was looking for. As soon as Brick heard he bathroom door unlock, he ran to the front door and got out of the house.

''Way to go, Brick.'' He whispered. Did he just chicken out? He was such a disgrace. But now it was too late anyway. He didn't leave the house in weeks so it wasn't that bad having a walk for a while. Still with his ego hurt from the scene where his hair got stuck on the freaking door, Brick decided it was time for a haircut and this time he was for real. He was not going to cut it short though, he didn't have the guts for that and he kept what Blossom said in mind so he ended up cutting his hair until half of his back. Even if his hair was still long, he felt a little sad. It was almost half of it gone. But it needed to be done sooner or later.

After he was done with his hair, he left the shop and tied it in a low-pony tail with Blossom's ribbon. It was so much easier now. He started to feel good about it and thought about what Boomer would say. He was pretty sure he would make some joke about the door incident. He laughed a little. After half an hour of wandering, Brick stopped. He recognized those apartments. That was the same place where he dropped Blossom a few weeks ago. He stared a few moments.

''Brick?'' a soft female voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde girl with huge blue eyes and a curious smile.

''Shit, Bubbles. I almost didn't recognize you.'' He was with a surprised look on his face. She looked way more mature than he was expecting. He always thought she was going to keep that childish look that she used to have. Instead of pigtails, she now wore her hair in a bum. At least, she wore it like that that day.

''What are you doing here? Visiting my sister?'' Bubbles asked with an innocent smile.

''What? No! I was just passing by. I didn't even know she lived here.'' He lied and he knew she didn't bought the lie when she raised her eyebrow and giggled.

''Is that so? Well, I was going to drop these at her place but I'm in a hurry so could you do it for me?'' she asked, handing him a few books without his consent. She practically threw them into his arms, giving him no choice. ''She lives in the third floor. Thanks! I own you one!'' And Bubbles left running without giving him time to complain. He just stared at the girl running away. How did he get himself into this kind of situation? He wasn't even sure if he was ready to talk to Blossom after what happened. He hasn't talked to her ever since. He thought about leaving those books at the entranced, ringing the bell and run away but he was a grown man, he couldn't do that shit. He needed to grow a pair and that's what he did. He rang the bell and the door opened. He went upstairs and Blossom's door was opened. He guessed she thought it was Bubbles who was bringing the books so he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she opened the door while saying.

''Jesus Bubbles, what's taking you so long?'' Blossom's eyes went wide when she saw Brick. Brick opened his mouth but closed it immediately when he saw her in just a bathing towel and her hair soaking wet. He fought with everything he got to not look down. He also felt his face burning up. This was not supposed to happen. He had no reaction. He just stood there without knowing what to do. Fortunately, Blossom finally spoke.

''Hmm, hi. I wasn't expecting seeing you here… Being my sister's personal delivery man and stuff.''

''Hi.'' Brick's voice was incredibly high pitched which made him cough and Blossom snorted shamefully and tried really hard not to laugh. ''Ergh, hey.'' Now he was back to his normal deep husky voice. ''I will leave those here and I'll get going. Sorry about… this.'' He looked terribly uncomfortable, still trying hard to just look her in the eye.

''Oh, no! Don't go! Come on in. You can wait on the living room while I get changed.'' She said with a smile and she opened the door so he could make his way in. Brick didn't try to protest, he just obeyed. He was starting to be pissed with himself. He wouldn't give two shits about any other person naked, or half naked, in front of him, yet he panicked when it was her.

When Blossom was leaving the room, he glanced at her and felt his cheeks going red. He took deep breaths and cursed himself for being so dumb. It was obvious that he was extremely attracted to her and he just realized that in the moment. How could he be so blind? It was right in front of him the whole time. He put the books down on the table and covered his face with his hands. After a few moments, he sat down on the sofa and took his phone out. He texted Boomer saying that he bumped into Bubbles and one thing led to another and he was going nuts. Boomer's answered 10 seconds later.

 **From:** Boomer  
 **To:** Brick  
LOLOLOL YOU NEED TO FILL ME UP WITH THE DETAILS LATER! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Boomer  
Idk probably right after she comes back and put those books away

 **From:** Boomer  
 **To:** Brick  
Oh I really thought you were gonna nail her. I'm disappointed now

 **From:** Brick  
 **To:** Boomer  
You're so fucking disgusting, you sound like Butch. I don't even want to continue this conversation, bye.

Brick threw his phone back in his pocket and sighed hard. This was not helping. Just because she was hot, it doesn't mean he couldn't keep it in his pants and he wanted to make sure his brothers understood that. And speaking of brothers, he still needed to fix things up with Butch. Before Brick could start overthinking the situation, Blossom entered the living room. Brick looked at her and couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed. She was wearing pink pajama's shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was tied in a messy bum but it suited her. She smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat but her smile started to fate.

''Did you… I can't believe you had a haircut before I could try these news hairstyles on you…'' Blossom looked disappointed and Brick snorted.

''Were you really going to try those on me? What did you have in mind?'' he couldn't help but laugh a little. Her smile went bright again. She sat next to him and untied the ribbon on Brick's hair. Blossom opened his hand and placed the ribbon there. He closed the hand almost in the same second and covered half of his face with it. He was embarrassed. She clearly noticed it was her ribbon that he was wearing. He heard her giggle as she combed his hair with her fingers.

''You do that a lot, you know that?'' she asked, giggling.

''Do what?'' he rippled, shivering because of her touch.

''Covering your face with your hands when you're upset or embarrassed.'' Brick was about to do it again but managed to stop himself. She was right but it was pure instinct. ''It's not a bad thing Brick, I personally think it's cute.'' Brick bit his lip but he couldn't say a word.

Blossom started to braid a little portion of hair next to his ear and bangs. She touched his ear by accident and made him shiver again. He was so vulnerable to her touch it was starting to piss him off. He only hoped she didn't notice how much she messed him up.

''Oh! You have an ear plug. I never noticed that before! It looks good on you.'' She smiled.

''Thanks.'' That was the only thing he managed to say. His face was burning and he felt weak.

''Your hair is still quite long, lucky me. It looks way healthier though. It was a good call after all.'' Brick opened his mouth but words didn't come out. His heart was racing and he forgot how to breathe properly. He bit his lip and Blossom turned him around so he could face her. Her eyes were so bright and full of hope. She didn't say a word. She just stared at him with her mouth half opened like she wanted to say something but lost herself in his crimson eyes. He was starting to feel sick. Her smell was intoxicating and she was so close it was driving him crazy. She was closer and closer and closer and he couldn't take it anymore. He looked away in anxiety at its peak. He needed to say something.

''So, what are those books anyway?'' So fucking stupid, what the hell was he thinking? Blossom looked confused at the beginning but looked down and smiled.

''Oh, it's for college. I have an exam tomorrow. Chemistry and stuff.'' Brick raised an eyebrow.

''Shouldn't you be studying then?'' Now it was Blossom's turn to look away.

''I should but today I'm feeling particularly unproductive and I can't focus.'' Brick smirk. Who would have guessed.

''I can help you, if you want.'' He didn't know why he said that. He covered his mouth with his hand but immediately took it off. Blossom, on the other hand, looked radiant.

''Really? Would you do that for me?'' Brick nodded. She was happy and that's all that mattered. And Brick cursed himself for the thought that ran through his head. ''Thank you so much!'' she hugged him so quickly he had no time to react. She let go in the second after and she ran towards the table to grab some books. She placed those books on the coffee table in front of the couch and gave Brick a notebook. ''Here. I summarized all the stuff that I need to know. You can take that as a reference.'' Brick opened the notebook and laughed. ''What?'' Blossom was curious.

''Oh, my God, Red. This notebook is screaming your name all over the place. Your handwriting is quite beautiful and you actually used a freaking pink pen to write some of this stuff.'' Blossom blushed and felt embarrassed. Why was he mocking her for her incredible organization?

''Are you going to start the questioning or what?'' She said, hoping that he would drop the subject.

''Sure. Give me two minutes so I can catch up with the subject.''

While Brick was passing his eyes through the notebook, Blossom couldn't help to admire his figure. He had his hair down with the little braid on the side, which looked adorable, and she couldn't help to giggle.

''What now?'' He took the eyes of the note book to look at her.

''I'm just thinking. The braid suits you.'' His eyes went wide for a second and he stared at the notebook in the second after.

''Jeez, Red. Let me focus.'' He covered his face with the notebook, making Blossom giggle even harder. A few minutes have passed and Brick was really the subject. ''This is actually quite interesting.'' Blossom smiled at his statement. She was happy that he was showing interest in something after all. ''So, let's get started.''

And so, they started the study session. Brick would ask Blossom questions and she had to reply with every little single detail she wrote on that notebook. They lost track of the time and it already 1 a.m. and Blossom was really tired. She eventually fell asleep next to him and when he was ready to leave, she grabbed him by his hand and whispered

''Give me a few minutes of sleep and I will get back to studying. Wake me up after a while.'' Brick did not have the heart to wake her up but he also didn't want to leave. She was holding his hand and he eventually gave up and sat down again. She snuggled up with him and fell into a deep sleep. Brick, for his surprised, was starting to close his eyes too.


	6. She is good to you

**Hey! I'm so happy with the reviews! It makes me continue this story forever! Thank you for your kindness! Anyway, this chapter is a little boring and shorter but I promise I have some nice stuff planned for the next one! Also, I was wondering, would you like to see some of these scenes illustrated? I actually love to draw but I'm no pro, you've been warned. I think drawing some Reds or bro time would be fun! Would you like that? If so, which scene of the entire fanfiction would you like to see illustrated? Don't forget to review and follow!  
_**

Brick woke up and Blossom was sleeping of his chest, hugging him. What a nice way to start the day. He was doing all he could to avoid physical contact with her but Blossom always found a way to fuck up with his plan. He stood still on the couch and sighed lightly. What harm would it cause to hug her back? It was just this time and no one was watching. And that's what he did. And he regretted it the second after because he heard a loud noise coming from the front door and saw Buttercup bursting in. Best second of his life though.

''Come on Blossom, we are super freaking late! Where is your cell-'' And Buttercup's eyes went wide when she saw her sister snuggling with Brick. Blossom waked up exalted and Brick wanted to die at that precise moment. Why was this happening to him? Was this karma because he hugged her, for like, one second?

''Oh, my God! I completely fell asleep and forgot to set the alarm!'' Blossom jumped off of Brick and ran towards the bedroom. Brick stoop up quickly and was ready to leave but Buttercup grabbed him by his arm.

''I swear to God, asshole, if you hurt my sister-'' Buttercup had a threatening look on her face but that only made Brick smirk.

''Huh? Like you stand a chance against me.'' He laughed a little and that made BC even madder. ''But don't worry Buttercup, I have no intention or whatsoever of hurting her.'' Brick was honest but BC didn't buy it. She stared at him in the eye but he didn't back down. He noticed that Buttercup was taller than Blossom or Bubbles but still not tall enough. He still had an advantage.

''BC, stop threatening people!'' Blossom said, walking fast towards them and releasing Brick from Buttercup. ''Jesus Christ, what's wrong with you?'' she asked with an upset tone.

''I don't trust him.'' Buttercup replied, still looking at Brick in the eye.

''Good, you shouldn't.'' Brick replied with an evil smirk. Blossom cringed at the situation.

''Gosh, Brick! Don't tease her. Come on, I'm late.'' Blossom grabbed Brick with one harm and Buttercup with the other one. She pulled them both out of the building. BC walked towards her car and waited for Blossom.

''Thank you for helping yesterday. It means a lot.'' She smiled and Brick smiled back.

''Don't sweat it Red, I did nothing. You already knew all that there was to know. Also, I actually had a good time.'' Blossom giggled and kissed his cheek. She waved him goodbye while running towards the car and Brick, who was paralyzed and blushing hard, heard Buttercup screaming inside of the car, something like she couldn't believe what her sister just did. And neither could he. After a few moments, Brick shook his head and went home.  
_

Brick was about to open the door to his apartment but Boomer was faster. He heard his red-haired brother making his way up.

''Dude, where were you? You didn't come home last night! We were worried!'' Boomer practically screamed at this face

''Jeez, Boomer, there's no need for that.'' Brick made a face, not knowing what was causing that overreaction.

''Are you sure there's no need for that? You left us for years with no warning and then you came back and still didn't explain shit.'' Brick and Boomer looked to the couch. Butch was sitting there but did not take his eyes off the TV.

Brick could tell that he was hurt and clearly Boomer was still afraid. Brick sighed and looked at his blonde brother. Boomer nodded and Brick nodded back. They both sat next to Butch, leaving him in the middle. Butch was confused but kept his posture. Brick took a deep breath and started.

''I'm sorry.'' Butch looked at his red-haired brother surprised. ''I know I shouldn't have left, especially without saying a word about it.''

''You must be fucking stupid to think that the fact that you left is the only problem.'' Butch replied in a cold way. Brick was outraged, what a bitch. Boomer's eyes were wide. Even he was not expecting that kind of reaction.

''So, tell me.'' Brick replied, keeping his cool.

''What makes you think that I want to talk to you?'' Butch looked at Brick with rage. Brick was starting to get mad and Boomer noticed that his eyes were glowing just a little.

''Butch!'' Boomer called him out. ''Don't be like that. This is our chance to fix things up. Don't fucking ruin it.'' Butch growled but nodded.

''You don't communicate. You don't talk to us, you don't tell us what's going on with you and what happens in your life. You lock yourself in your bedroom and we don't see you for days.'' Butch that a hurt look on his face. Brick calmed down and started to feel genuinely guilty. Butch continued.

''Boomer and I promised to don't talk about it and act like nothing happened for your sake, hoping that one day you would come to us. But guess what, you didn't. And at this point, I doubt you ever will.'' After Butch saying that, Brick took another deep breath.

''You're right.'' Butch looked at his brother, with surprise. ''I'm trying to fix things up. I will do whatever it takes to be… better.'' Butch stayed still. Brick was starting to get uncomfortable and Boomer was anxious, expecting a reaction from is raven-haired brother. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

''Okay, let's see then.'' Brick and Boomer both looked at each other confused. ''Where were you last night?'' Boomer smirked, feeling like Butch had hit the spot. Brick felt sick.

''I… Hmm…'' Butch sighed at his red-haired brother response and was ready to stand.

''See? I'm tired of those secrets, Brick. I'm leaving.'' Brick grabbed his arm as fast as he could when Butch stood up.

''Wait! I was at Blossom's, ok?'' Butch sat down again and opened his mouth but no sound came out. ''It's not what It sounds like, I swear!'' Brick was pretty desperate at the moment. He didn't know how Butch would take it but hiding it from him was not an option either. He knew that, for Butch, having a one night stand with a Powerpuff was nothing to worry about but actually developing feelings for one… That was another story. Brick cursed himself for his thought. Developing feelings? Jesus Christ, what was he thinking? It was a mere physical attraction, that's all. She's hot as fuck, who wouldn't be attracted anyway.

''Are you serious?'' Butch asked.

''I am.'' As soon as Brick replied, Butch started laughing hard and Boomer had his eyes wide open and a smile on his face.

''Way to go, bro! I'm proud man! I never thought you were going for the kill!''

''Wha-'' Brick facepalmed so hard he actually hurt his nose. ''Do you hear anyway I say? I said it is not like that. I stayed at her place helping her study for an exam. Jeez, man. Not everything in this life is about sex.'' Boomer laughed and Butch looked outraged.

''I think you might be asexual.''

''Oh, my God. Just because I'm not a sex maniac, like you, it doesn't mean I don't like – ''Brick stopped himself. What was he fighting for anyway? ''What the hell man? Are you seriously worried about that? After everything I said, is what matters to you?''

''Yeah, I mean, why should I be worried about you being all friendly with that girl? The Powerpuff are good girls. BC probably not so much but still. We are the ones they should be worried about.'' Butch leaned back on the sofa and Brick looked down. He knew he was no good and, in fact, he told her that on the second day they met.

Boomer looked at Brick and took the hint. He knew he was already overthinking things. He knew he had to say something.

''Well, not all of us, Butch. They should be worried about you. I'm a nice person when you get to know me. People grow up and evolve. I did that, Brick did that. You stayed the same. In fact, you got worse.'' Boomer smirked and Butch threw a pillow at his face. After moving the pillow away, he continued. ''Brick, don't overthink things, man. Just do your own thing, one at the time.''

''I wasn't-''

''Don't.'' Boomer interrupted his red-haired brother denial. ''You like her. She's good to you and you clearly care about her. Why so defensive?'' Butch looked at his blonde brother and nodded. Brick looked away.

''You're the one overthinking things. Like I said a hundred times before, it's not like that.'' He sighed.

''I never mentioned romance.'' Boomer smirked and Brick raised his eyebrow. Butch stayed back enjoying the show. ''The thing is, Brick, you are kind of a pussy.'' Butch snorted and Brick looked outraged. ''If she makes you happy, so be it. Be her friend, have some fun, go out with her, meet her family, be her best friend, do whatever the fuck you feel like it. I can tell that she already had this huge influence on you, in a good way.'' Boomer smiled.

Brick thought about it. What's the harm in being friends? There was none. Yeah, he was clearly overthinking things. He smiled and thanked his brothers for relieving his mind. Butch was truly touch. He felt like his brother was about to be back. He still wanted to know what made him leave for those years without warning but he knew it was asking too much. Maybe one day, it didn't have to be that day. He put his arms around his brothers and hug them, which made Boomer and Brick make fun of him. They spent the rest of the day messing around and talking to each other. Brick even told them that he was actually pretty interested in going back to college once more. He kind of regretted dropping out on the first place. Boomer was radiant at the idea. Butch thought it was boring.  
_

It was 2 a.m. when they went to bed. Brick thought about Blossom and how excited he was to be with her one of those days. He wasn't afraid anymore. He didn't know why he was in the first place. Blossom made him happy. She was so positive and cheerful, it was contagious and he was pretty sure she enjoyed his company too. He loved that it was impossible not to smile when she smiled, not to laugh when she laughed. He loved the way she smelled and the way she touched his hair. Everything about her made him happy and that was new for him. Of course, eventually, he would need to work on making the attraction he feels for her go away, but that was for another day. Like Boomer said, he needs to live things one at the time. After a few hours, he managed to fall asleep.


	7. This is not working

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Also, tell me if there is any part of the fanfic you would like to see illustrated. My deviantart is: beacvl  
_**

''This is not working, at all.'' Brick cursed himself and covered his face with his hands. Weeks have passed since he decided to invest in his friendship with Blossom. The friendship was working, the problem was his need to be closer and closer to her. Every time she touched him for some reason, he would get chills down his spine and get away from her, which always left her with a hurt smile on her face.

''Did you say something?'' Blossom asked while braiding his hair, sitting on her couch.

''Nope.'' He replied, revealing his eyes but still covering his mouth. She had so much power over him and she didn't even realize. She sighed and kept doing her job. Brick took a deep breath before continuing. ''So, are you coming? I mean, tonight?''

''I don't think it would be my kind of environment, you know?''

''Jeez, Red. You need to get out of your comfort zone for once! It will be fun! It's just a party and it's in my place, which you already are familiar with.'' She frowned, thinking about what could go wrong if, eventually, she showed up at a party hosted by, as he called himself, the 'mighty king of freaking awesome parties', Butch.

A few days after Brick's decision, they started hanging out a lot more. It all started with the helping her study, be her personal slave for hairstyles trials, hanging out because she was bored and he had nothing better to do and it ended with him actually taking her to his place and re-meeting his brothers. Butch would hit on Blossom every chance he had, Brick would get mad and they would eventually start fighting, which made Boomer and Blossom laugh and having a civilized conversation while those two monsters would try to break each other's bones. And after a few weeks of hanging around just for the sake of being around of each other, they ended up where they were right now. At Blossom's living room, watching TV, chatting and Blossom braiding his hair. She loved trying crazy stuff on him and he loved being touched by her so it was a win/win situation.

''You know? You are absolutely right.'' She said, making him wide his eyes. ''I should go. I need to go out more and you're there so it's probably going to be okay.'' Blossom smiled and he sighed. Why was she saying that? That made his heart skip a beat. He hated that.

''So, I'm going to babysit for the night?'' Brick asked, smirking, making her throw a pillow at his face while he laughed. ''I'm kidding Red! I'm kidding! You can bring friends if you want, though. Butch says he wants the house full anyway, especially with…'' Blossom made a face at what he was about to say. Brick measured his words and continued. ''You know, girls. I won't say his words exactly or else you might beat the shit out of me.'' Blossom laughed continued her work on his hair.  
_

They left the house around 8 p.m. so they could pick up Bubbles, go grab a bite and make their way to Brick's place. Butch said he needed help setting up the place, since Boomer was pretty much useless, so they needed to arrive at 9 p.m. Of course, they did not arrive at that time. It was around 11 p.m. when Butch opened the front door, with a lot of people and noise inside already.

''Dude! Where were you!'' he screamed at his brother's face.

''Not giving two shits.'' Brick replied, and for once, making Blossom snort at Butch's open mouth while Bubbles laughed hard. They made their way to the living room, where they were a lot of people dancing and intense making out, which grossed out Brick by the thought of actually sitting on that same couch. Fortunately, he remembered to lock his bedroom door before leaving the house that morning.

''Dudes, we are going to play beer pong in the kitchen! Wanna come?'' Bubbles nodded immediately, grabbing Blossom and Brick by their arms and following Butch.

Most of the people were already drunk and it was only 11:20 p.m. so there were only a few people left in the kitchen. Butch teamed up with Bubbles and one of the boys that was present. Brick was on Blossom's and Boomer's team. He was slightly worried but decided to let the worries for the morning. They started playing, and, of course, Butch and kicking everyone's asses.

''Bubbles, you're rad girl! I had no idea you were this awesome! High-five, sis!'' Butch said high-fiving Bubbles who was giggling a lot for someone who was supposed to be sober. She was having a lot of fun and fucking up her sister's life. Bubbles knew Blossom had a low tolerance for alcohol. In all those 22 years of life, Bubbles saw Blossom drunk once and she swore never again. This time, Bubbles would make her sister brake her promise.

''Man, you're good for nothing. We are losing so hard.'' Brick said, looking at Boomer who could not stand still anymore.

''Dude, it's not my fault. Those shots… They are… It's like… Fuck Butch man, he made those specially to fuck us up. They are extra strong and I can't even-'' Boomer couldn't finish his sentence. He had to breathe heavily so he could keep the alcohol in his stomach. He didn't wanna hear shit from Brick in the morning for throwing up on the freaking kitchen floor. Brick sighed and looked at Blossom who, for his surprise, was extremely focused on the game.

''Red, are you alright?'' She looked at him with her eyes wide open, like he said something shocking.

''Not at all. I can't seem to master this stupid game and I'm not seeing straight, at all. I'm having a little trouble standing still, too. I'm trying not to move much, otherwise I might end up on the floor.'' Brick laughed so hard he's stomach started to hurt.

''That was a beautiful description of being drunk, I can give you that.'' Brick looked at her in the eye. She tried so hard to keep a poker face but eventually failed and started laughing. She lost her balance and Brick grabbed her by the waist. ''Ok and that's enough for tonight.''

''You're running away, brother!'' Butch complained.

''Man, she can't stand on her own. I think that's enough. Also, there's only two cups left on our side. I will gladly drink one. Boomer can take the other one.'' As he said that, Brick grabbed one of the cups and drank it all in one sip. He looked at Boomer, giving him the 'drink that shit, now' look.

''Brick, I don't think I can, really-'' Boomer stopped himself, covering his mouth with one hand. He breathed deeply and continued. ''It tastes so bad though, it's like pure alcohol.''

''Fucking pussy.'' Brick said, rolling his eyes and drinking the cup left. He coughed at this one. Butch, Bubbles and the other guys high-fived each other and challenged another team to play with them.

Brick, still holding Blossom, took her to the living room. He was about to sat her down when she grabbed him by his shirt and started dancing in front of him. She put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

''What are you doing?'' he asked, watching where the hell his hands were. He was too drunk to know if he slipped.

''Having fun!'' Blossom replied in high pitch, untying Brick's hair. ''You look stunning with your hair down.'' As she said that, she rested her head on his shoulder and Brick opened his eyes so much he felt water forming. He felt chills down his whole body, forgetting how to breathe.

She was so drunk and this was so wrong. He felt like he was taking advantage of her even if he was drunk as hell too and was not moving a muscle. Eventually, he decided to act. He told her he would take her to the porch, so she would take some fresh hair. Like carrying her around all those people was not hard enough, when he got there, there were two couples making out, one at each corner. Brick questioned all his poor life choices, being one of them, allowing that freaking hell of a party. He sighed and looked at Blossom, who was staring at him the entire time. He felt his cheeks burning. He shook the blush away and took her to his bedroom. Brick dropped her in the bed, took off her boots and petted her head. He was ready to leave his room when she called him.

''Brick?'' he looked at her.

''Yeah?''

''Where are you going?'' she sounded sleepy.

''Back to the party.'' She stood quiet at his response. ''Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?'' Did he really just say that out loud? Jesus Christ, where was his mouth filter when he was drunk?

''Yes, please.'' Blossom replied with a little smile on her face, making him whisper an 'adorable'. He sat by her side, petting her head and making her giggle.

''What's so funny?''

''You. The almighty Brick, leader of the fearless Rowdyruff Boys, showing affection and actually caring for someone.'' He growled, making her laughing.

''Don't make me regret it, then.'' She nodded still laughing.

''Hey, can I ask you a question?'' she asked, serious all sudden.

''Sure. I'm drunk enough for this.'' He said.

''Why did you leave all those years?'' she looked up at him, making him freeze in shock.

''On a second thought, I'm still not drunk enough for this.'' He said, trying to stand up. However, Blossom stopped him by sitting on the bed and grabbing his hand.

''Please?'' she asked again.

''You're going to hate me if I told you and I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I did something really bad back in the day. Even I couldn't forgive myself.'' He said with a little bit of pain in his voice. On a normal situation, he would never say something like that but where was his mouth filter anyway?

''I would never hate you, silly.'' She poked him on the nose. ''I must admit that, even when we were kids, I didn't manage to hate you, so, why now? You're my best friend!'' she said all excited. Brick raised his eyebrows,

''And in a single second, I managed to end up in the friendzone.'' He joked. Blossom, however, took it seriously.

''No! That's not it! You're not in the friendzone! You're in the –'' she stopped herself.

''I'm in the what?'' Brick frowned, he was so curious about what she was planning to say. But she didn't answer.

She stared at him for a while, making him smile and raise an eyebrow in confusing. She stared still and Brick was starting to get uncomfortable. When he was about to say something, Blossom slammed her lips against his. Brick was so shocked, he had no reaction for a second. When he finally realized what was happening, he caught himself returning the kiss. He craved more. Brick's hand was on Blossom's hair, making its way to her neck. He pulled her against him but then it hit him. This was wrong. She was drunk, way more than he was. He needed to put an end to this otherwise she might regret it in the morning and he would hate himself for that. He pulled her away.

''Blossom, you're drunk.'' He said, painfully.

''And? Don't you want this? Because I sure as hell do!'' as she said that, she took off her shirt, threw it across the room and made her way to Brick, stealing another kiss. Brick, once more, pulled her away, trying too hard to not look at her bra.

''Holy shit, you're making this so difficult.'' He said, breathing heavily. He took off his shirt and made Blossom hear it. He made her fall back on the bed, making her dizzy. She laughed. And said.

''It smells like you. I wanna hear this forever.'' He closed his eyes really hard and ran a hand through his face. Why was his life so difficult at the moment? ''I'm sleepy. I don't wanna wear this.'' Blossom said like a child and took off her shorts and bra, leaving her in her underwear and Brick's shirt.

''This is not happening.'' He said to himself, watching the scene and feeling guilty about it.

Blossom felt asleep and Brick was sitting on the floor besides her. His head was spinning and at his point, he didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because of that girl. He was definitely not feeling well so he sat on the other side of the bed, resting his head on his hands. A few minutes passed and he gave up. He laid besides Blossom, making sure he was not touching her in any possible way.


	8. You deserve better

**Thank you for the reviews! I was truly happy! Please keep reviewing so I can know if it's worth it continuing this story. I hope you like it! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!  
_**

Brick woke up but did not have the courage to open his eyes just yet. When his senses started to come back, he felt someone snuggling up with him. His heart started racing and he hoped that last night he was not drunk enough to hook up with someone and that was a misunderstanding. He was usually not the type of person to do that but since it was Butch who got him drunk, he was afraid that he used him as his puppet. Brick took a deep breath to calm himself down and he happened to feel the person's perfume.

''What the… Don't tell me that…'' he opened his eyes as quickly as he could to find a sleeping Blossom curling into him. He looked at her, analyzing every inch of her. She seemed exhausted, yet she had a little innocent smile on her face which warmed his racing heart. When he looked down, he realized he had no shirt and all she was wearing was actually his shirt. This could not be happening, he thought. He closed his eyes as hard as he could and tried to remember the night before. He remembered playing games in the kitchen, he also remembered Blossom getting to drunk to stand. And then it hit him. He took two shot of almost pure alcohol on his own. Such a stupid move… His head didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but he still couldn't remember. Brick took another deep breath and removed Blossom from his top. He got up slowly and walked out of his room. He run his hands through his face went he heard one of his brothers calling from the kitchen.

''Bro! You're alive!'' Butch greeted him with a cup of coffee.

'Barely.'' Brick replied, walking towards Butch and accepting the cup. When he took a sip, he remembered the whole Blossom situation and decided that it was better to find out what happened from his brothers mouth than Blossom's. Before he could say anything, Boomer spoke.

''Last night was way too wild for me. I can't keep a single glass of water in my stomach. How are you?''

''I have a little headache, nothing much.'' Brick took a deep breath. ''Hey… So, do you remember what I did after leaving the kitchen?'' Boomer snorted and Butch spitted his coffee.

''You don't remember?'' Butch said, half laughing. ''That's hilarious. I could bullshit you and you wouldn't know if it was true or not.''

''I'm kind of in a middle of a situation right now so if you don't mind getting serious for a second…'' Brick's anxiety was obvious to Boomer's eyes so he decided it was time to stop mocking his brother and relieve is consciousness.

''Do you have a girl in your room?'' Boomer asked, taking Brick and Butch by surprise.

''Hmm… Kinda.'' He replied, nervous.

''Way to go, bro! I never thought you would manage to grow a pair it without a little push from your favorite brother.'' Butch joked, laughing.

''It's not funny, you fucking idiot! Besides, it's not any girl!'' Brick replied, getting angry.

''I remember that. I remember seeing you taking her to your bedroom. She was pretty drunk, it was really funny to be honest.'' Butch said, finally willing to help his red-haired brother.

''Oh, my God.'' Brick started to feel sick. ''What if… I mean, I wouldn't dare touch her, or take advantage of her… But what if…'' He was on a verge of vomiting and his expressing was full of despair and disgust. ''I wouldn't fucking dare.'' He repeated. Butch and Boomer looked at each other, concerned. This was affecting Brick way more than they expected. They finally realized this was a matter not to joke about and decided it was better to try to calm his brother.

''You said it yourself, you wouldn't dare touch her, bro.'' Boomer said.

''And even if you did, it was with her consent for sure because we have, like, superhuman hearing and we didn't hear screaming or protesting. At least I didn't. Boomer was almost dead.'' Butch added.

''That's not fucking helping!'' Brick was extremely anxious and was starting to have trouble breathing. ''She's just so… She's way to pure and precious for me to ruin. I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm about to fucking cry.'' And he was. And he covered his face with both hands and crouched. His brothers looked at each other in concerned and crouched besides him.

''You're one weird dude.'' Butch said, petting his head.

''Fuck you.'' Brick replied between his fingers.

''It's gonna be okay. You should talk to her when she wakes up.'' Boomer said, removing Brick's messy hair from his face. Boomer looked at the clock and said, surprised. ''It's almost 1 p.m. man, you manage to get some sleep! Not everything is bad.''

''You're not fucking helping either.'' Brick replied, still covering his face. He took deep breaths and tried to control himself. ''I'm so fucking stupid. I should have left her alone when I had the freaking chance.'' Brick continued, making Boomer and Butch look at each other in confusion. ''I think… I… I can't see her anymore.''

''What do you mean?'' Boomer asked, outraged.

''If I keep seeing her, being her friend, I might… I'm absolutely sure I will end up falling for her.'' Brick let out and almost regretted it. Butch looked at him with a tender smile, running his fingers through his brother's long hair.

''You're really fucking dumb for someone who is supposed to be so smart, you know that?'' Boomer said, serious as he could get. Butch had his eyes wide open and stopped in the spot. Brick looked up at his blonde brother, outraged.

''Watch it, asshole!'' he replied, with his mouth still half opened in surprise.

''I think you have some talking to do.'' Boomer said, standing up and nodding at Brick's, room direction. Butch looked back and stoop up too. Brick had a feeling he was going to hate this. He looked back and saw a worried Blossom with a messy hair, still in Brick's shirt.

''This looks way more sinful then I imagined.'' Butch whispered to his blonde brother, forgetting that everyone in that room had superhuman hearing. Brick opened his mouth to say something but Blossom was faster.

''I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…'' she looked down and her face was as red as her shirt.

''Oh, you didn't interrupted her, it's ok Bloss-'' Boomer started but she didn't let him finish.

''Not about that! It's about last night. I kind of…'' she covered her face with her hands before finishing the sentence and Brick's heart skipped a bit. His eyes were wide open and he couldn't move a muscle. Boomer read the room and decided it was time to leave.

''Well, we have some shopping to do so I will go now. Come on, Butch.'' He said as he pulled his brother by his arm.

''But I wanna hear!'' Butch protested in a childish way, making Boomer give him a look. ''Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm going.'' Butch added, releasing himself from Boomer and following him on his will to the door. Before he exited, he said. ''By the way, Bloss, you look hot wearing that.'' After that, he winked and left.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and Blossom ignored it. She was still covering her mouth and her face was burning. She walked towards the couch and sat. Brick, who was still at the kitchen's entrance at the time, took a deep breath and sat beside her. He stared at her and she was beautiful and he hated himself for thinking that. Then, he remembered he was bare-chested. And then, he also remembered that if they did sleep together, she would have seen way more than his muscled upper body. And then, it hit him how embarrassing this whole situation was. Fortunately, he did not have that much time to overthink the situation.

''I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night.'' She said, quickly.

''I'm sorry, what?'' Brick said, confused.

''I shouldn't have kissed you… It was wrong. I regret it with all my heart – I mean, I don't regret it, I regret it doing it drunk.'' She confessed, still looking down.

It suddenly hit Brick. He remembered it happening. He also remembered shutting her down and try to keep the distance. Nothing happened besides those kisses and he was so relieved. Suddenly, he hugged with such strength she fell back on the sofa. She was confused and surprised and decided to hug him back.

''I don't understand but thanks I guess?'' she said.

''Oh, my God, Red. I'm so happy I could kiss you.'' Wrong expression, he thought. ''I mean, I didn't mean- whatever.'' He kept hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

''Also, I need to apologize because I happen to overheard the conversation you had with your brothers.'' Brick's eyes went wide. He let her go and looked at her in the eye. He remembered all the embarrassing things he said and cursed himself.

''Oh, my God.'' He said with his cheek burning.

''You don't need to keep me in such a high pedestal, you know? I must admit that I was thrilled knowing that I'm that special to you but I'm still human. I mean, kind of? You got the idea.'' He giggled but stopped himself because it was not as manly and he thought it would sound. ''The thing is, you don't need to be afraid. I'm not a kid anymore. Also, I'm not better than you either.''

''Oh, you are, believe me.'' He answered with a bit of pain in his eyes.

''Stop that!'' Blossom punched him in the arm. ''There was this one thing you said that… Is it such a terrible idea… I mean… falling in love with me?'' she looked down and Brick opened his mouth in shock.

''You deserve better, Red.'' He stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip. He also grabbed another one and offered Blossom. She took it and drank it in silence.

''I don't want better.'' Blossom whispered.

''What?'' Brick was lost in thought and didn't quite catch that.

''I don't want better, I want you.'' She said out loud, staring at him in the eye. Was this really happening?

''Do you understand what you are saying?'' he asked, trying to stay calm.

''I'm conscious of my own actions and wants, thank you very much.'' She said, a little bit annoyed.

''Blossom…. Do you fully realize what that means? Do you understand what I am?''

''What do you mean?'' she asked, confused and still a little bit annoyed.

''I'm your freaking counterpart. I was created to destroy you, to ruin you. Why would you want something like that?'' he asked, hurt by in own words.

''You're not seeing it in the right perspective. You were created for me, not necessarily to kill me. Do you want to?''

''Of course not, jeez! That's the whole point! In the beginning, I tried to warn you! You're playing with fire. I will fucking hurt you. I won't make you happy and I ruin everything I touch. I don't even have the right to think about it.'' He said, starting to sound desperate.

''You're just running away! You don't get to choose what makes me happy or not. Everybody has hurt and has been hurt by somebody before, that's nature! I have faith in this, Brick, don't throw it away.''

''Blossom, you don't even know the real me.'' He said, hurt. ''I have done terrible things.''

''That's in the past, what matters is how you choose to act in the future.'' She answered, starting to sound desperate too.

''No! You don't understand! Jeez, why are you making this so hard?''

''Then, tell me!'' she yelled at his face. Brick stood still, hurting by the past.

''I can't.'' he said, softly.

''Ugh, why not?''

''Because you would hate me and you wouldn't be able to forgive.'' He looked down.

''Just because you can't forgive yourself that doesn't mean I can't forgive you. Also, your actions don't match your words at all.'' She stood up and looked down at him. He stared back. ''Brick… You're so good to me. Why are you this good to me if you don't feel the same?'' she was so serious it scared him.

''I…'' he opened his mouth but no sound came out.

''Yeah, that's what I thought.'' She said coldly.

Blossom opened the living room window and flew away. He looked at the pink streak she left behind and cursed himself. This was hurting him so much he had no words to describe.


	9. You grew a pair, attaboy

''What the hell are you doing?'' Butch asked, noticing his redhaired brother laying on the floor, as he entered their apartment a few hours later.

''Dying, can't you fucking see?'' Brick replied, covering his eyes with an arm.

''Did you fuck things up?'' Boomer asked.

''I sure did.'' Brick answered, emotionless.

''So, what did you do?'' Butch asked, curious as Brick took a deep breath.

''She said she wants me.''

''Then, what's the big deal?'' Butch asked again, even more curious.

''Oh, gosh! Can't you fucking see it? She can't want me! Why would she in the first place? Jeez.'' Brick said a little angry as he sat down on the floor.

''Why not? I thought you liked her.'' Boomer said, crossing his arms.

''I never said that! Besides, I said I can't fall for her, I told you that this morning, for fuck's sake.'' Brick said outraged, staring at his blonde brother who was clearly mad at him.

''You're so fucking stupid, it's starting to piss me off.'' Now it was Butch who was taking the lead.

''Excuse me?''

''Yeah, you heard me. Why are you so afraid? Jesus, man, you're such a pussy that you are able to be blind to your own feelings. Dude, it's so obvious it kinda makes me want to vomit. You're in love with her and that's okay.'' Butch said, sitting on the couch and leaning back. Boomer had his eyes wide open in surprise and ended up sitting next to Butch.

''I can't accept that.'' Brick replied simply.

''Ugh, why not?! Dude!'' Butch said, raising his arms to his head in despair.

''I'm a freaking Ruff and she's a freaking Puff!'' Brick almost yelled back. Butch was about to start to yell too but was interrupted by Boomer.

''No, I don't think that's it. You're hiding something, aren't you?'' Butch and Brick stared at their brother, looking surprised. Brick more terrified that surprise.

''I'm not-'' Boomer cut Brick off again.

''It was you. A few years ago, when you disappeared out of nowhere.'' Boomer was deadly serious and Brick and terrified. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He sighed and nodded.

''Okay, you lost me. Can someone explain what's happening?'' Butch asked, raising an eyebrow. Boomer sighed and explained.

''Do you remember a few years ago, that part of the city that vanished from the map?'' Butch nodded. ''Brick went missing the next day. I search for him every fucking place until I found myself on that area. It was completely destroyed, so many dead bodies. It was horrifying. I found Brick's cap in the place. The thought ran through my head but I didn't want to accept that. I dropped by search for him and just waited for him to come home.'' Brick was looking down and their brothers couldn't see his eyes. ''When he finally came home after those years I was so happy. I always wanted to ask why he wasn't using his cap anymore but I was afraid so I didn't give the matter more thought.''

Butch's jaw dropped on the floor and Boomer looked pained. Brick was with his head between his legs heavily breathing. Every time he remembered what happened, he feels like he's going to lose control again. He might not be the best person in the world but he was not a killer. He didn't want to be a killer. Brick took a deep breath.

''Why did you do it?'' Butch asked, sitting on the floor next to his redhaired brother, petting his back.

''It was fucking Ace, man.'' Brick let out. Just saying his name out loud pissed him of. What felt pain before, it was rage now. He looked at his brothers. ''I was just passing by and bumped into him and his gang. They were expecting a Powerpuff but when they saw me, they said I would do too. Every one of them had a little bottle with some shit inside. They said it was going to hurt but I didn't listen and started taking them down. The thing it, one drop of that shit and I was in pure agony. They managed to drop tons of chemical on me and I really thought I was going to die there. It pissed me of so hard. The last thing I remember was watching them laugh at me and saying that my brothers were next and I started seeing all red. When I woke, the city was gone, those fuckers were gone. Everything was destroyed.'' Butch and Boomer could feel the despair and guilt in Bricks voice. ''I knew I did that. A few hours later the memories came back anyway. I didn't want to lose control like that, I felt so guilty and rotten. I did some research on the chemical and manage to destroy almost what was left of it. Except for one bottle but it's gone now anyway.''

Butch was clearly upset by this. He rested his head on Brick's shoulder and petted his head. It doesn't matter what he has done, Brick was still his brother and Butch loved him and Boomer more than anything in the world. Brick, seeing Butch's reaction, smiled weakly. He looked up at Boomer, expecting some sort of disappointed look on his face but what he fond was pain.

''You should've come back home right away. You didn't have to go through all of that shit alone. We got each other's backs.'' Boomer said, softly. Brick looked down. ''You need to tell that to Blossom.'' Brick looked up outraged.

''Are you mental? She will fucking kill me!'' Brick shouted, scaring Butch.

''Probably but you need to give her a chance, man! You're fucking miserable and somehow, she can make you happy. I see the way you smile when you look at her! More obvious than that is the way she looks at you. Give her a chance to know. Give you too a chance to work this out.'' Boomer was so honest speaking that Brick thought about the idea.

''Man, you're kind of amazing. You're good at every freaking thing, you're incredibly smart, you're funny as fuck and you're so hot it burns, no homo-incest. You might have anger issues but I'm pretty sure you will be able to deal with that with support from both of your amazing brothers and a hot redhaired girl.'' Butch added making Brick and Boomer laugh. ''She likes you a lot, I would even go with the word love. You love her too. Do the math and make a move.'' Brick thought about that.

''Brick, think about this. If you don't take a chance, you will hurt 100% sure. If you actually go talk to her and tell her why you couldn't be with her, there's a chance, and it might be little, but there is a change she will look through it and accept you back. You need to tell her what happened and how you feel.'' Boomer didn't have to say anymore. Brick stood up and ran towards his room. He back to the living room wearing decent clothes and said.

''You're so fucking right, I was so fucking stupid. I still think she deserves way better than me but that's her fucking decision and I don't get to choose.'' Brick closed the front door behind him with a little too much enthusiasm before his brothers could say a word back.  
_

Brick went straight to Blossom's college. It was a Friday after all and he betted that she would not miss her classes even if she had a massive hungover. He went through the main gates and saw a lot of people staring at him, manly girls. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he should have tied it but he was in a hurry. After a few minutes for searching, he found her next to the benches. She was wearing his oversized shirt and black leggings. She clearly did not have the time to plan her outfit and at this point he was sure she didn't even care. Brick felt his cheeks burning. She looked way better on his shirt than in all of her expensive clothes. He walked towards her and she looked at him with her eyes wide open in surprise.

''Red, I need-'' Brick stopped himself after noticing she had company. It was a short redhaired dude and Brick recognized him right away. ''What the fuck are you doing here?'' He asked aggressively.

''Really mature, I must say. For your information, I, in fact, study here.'' Dexter replied keeping his cool. Brick was about to say something out of rage but Blossom spoke first.

''We are lab partners and we were going to our class. What do you want? I thought we were done?'' Blossom said, coldly. Dexter smirked after hearing that. Brick felt sick.

''Oh, are we? Nice shirt you have there by the way.'' Brick smirked, knowing too well Dexter got the idea. Brick was pleased by the outraged look on Dexter's face.

''I did not have the time to change.'' Blossom replied, embarrassed and blushing a little.

''Really? You did have the time to put some pants on, though.'' Brick laughed a little at Dexter's reaction. His jaw almost hit the floor. Blossom, on the other hand, looked extra cute embarrassed like that, specially wearing his shirt.

''You're such a prick.'' Dexter said with anger on his voice.

''Come on, midget. I need to borrow the lady for a few moments.'' Brick said, petting Dexter's head and grabbing Blossom's hand, pulling her away from a Dexter full of rage.

''Was that really necessary?'' Blossom asked, still holding hands with Brick.

''More than you could ever imagine.'' Brick replied, making Blossom sigh. ''He likes you, Red.'' Brick said, letting her hand go and staring at her in the eye, a bit too close to be called friendly.

''So? You have nothing to do with that.'' Blossom said, making Brick notice that she was still butthurt from the morning.

''Actually, I do have something to do with it. It happens we are kind of rivals and we are fighting for the same girl.'' Brick said with a smirk on his face. He didn't know where all this sass was coming from, specially knowing too well that this was going to end up pretty terrible.

''Oh, now you're fighting for me? Give me a break.'' She said as she was turning around, ready to leave. Brick pulled her by her arm and she bumped into his chest.

''Red, I'm here to tell you the truth.'' Brick said as honest as he could get, making Blossom shiver.

''You grew a pair, attaboy.'' She said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Brick smirked, loving this side of her that almost no one had the chance to know.

''I freaking love you.'' Brick let out. Blossom's eyes went so wide she felt water forming but she stood still, looking at him completely surprised. ''I freaking love you so much it physically hurts. And I couldn't admit it until know, not even to myself, because I did some terrible things in the past. And I love you so fucking much that I ended up here and got ready for you to hate me. And I will be okay with that if you know how much you mean to me.'' Blossom's face was a mix of emotions. Happiness, angriness, shock, embarrassment, etc. She opened her mouth but she didn't speak. Brick continued. ''Gosh, Bloss, you don't know how hard it was for me to shut you down yesterday. I wanted you so bad but it was not right and now I can't stop thinking about it because you're wearing my stupid shirt.'' He confessed, showing signs of frustration on his expression and voice.

Before he could say anything else, she slammed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her kiss was so intense, Brick almost melted. Even if he was enjoying the moment a lot, he pulled her back. She looked confused and he could see the lust on her eyes.

''I'm loving this, Red, I truly am but it's not fair. I really need to tell you what I did.'' He said, making Blossom understand how serious the situation was and nod.

Brick took a dep breath and started. He told her everything. He told her every detail of what happened with him all those years. He told her all those horrible parts and she listened. He was surprised she stood there until he was finished. He told her about the massacre, he told her about Ace and his bitches, he told her about the chemical and how it was gone. He told her he had some crazy-ass temper when it comes to his brothers' safety, and now hers too, and when he started seeing red, his eyes would glow red and that's when he loses it and fucks everything up. He even told her that he's conscious of what's he's doing, it's just a fucking bad temper but in that case, it was different and he lost control of his mind and body and he did not want to go through that again. After Brick finished his long speech, he saw a tear rolling on Blossom's face. She didn't say a word. She turned around and walked towards the college's door. Brick sighed, he knew it was over but at least he got a goodbye kiss. Damn, how it hurts. He felt a bit relieve, though. No more lying, no more hiding. He was free of his sin and it felt kinda good. He looked up and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He finally gained the courage to move and went home.

 **Author's note: Hello guys! I'm back! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was having a family vacation and I didn't bring my computer with me. I did upload some Blossick fanart on my deviantart (beacvl). Feel free to check! Don't forget to follow and review! Those reviews are really important to me.**


	10. It doesn't matter how fucked up you were

A few days passed and Brick haven't heard from Blossom. He told what happened to his brothers and they were quite supportive about it. Boomer would always ask how he was doing and would wake up earlier than necessary just to keep Brick some company during his insomnia. Butch always tried to cheer him up and talk about some hot girls that are new at the gym where he worked and asked his redhaired brother to go with him. Brick would eventually go, not because of the girls, which he couldn't give any less fucks about, but because training was a good way to keep him distracted. Brick even considered going to college next year and do something with his life. He felt like he was a deadweight to his brothers and he hated that. He was freaking 22, it was time to stop wandering around and actually do something. He was really changed and he was surprised by how much. He felt like he had to thank Blossom for that but seeing him was the last thing she would probably want to do.

On a Friday night, Butch stayed late for work and Boomer was still in college, finishing his project. Boomer asked if he could grab something to eat when they get home since Butch was going to pick him up after he's done with work. Brick agreed and left the house when it was almost time for them to arrive and tied his hair on a low ponytail.

''Oh, look! If it isn't the fucking asshole who broke my sister's heart.'' He heard a female voice from behind and saw Buttercup. It pained him hearing that he broke Blossom's heart but he felt that it was better being honest and hurt her then lying straight to her face and make a fool out of her.

''Hello to you too.'' He replied, turning around to face an angry Buttercup who was slightly taller than Blossom.

''I'm so pissed at you right now.'' She shot back.

''Oh, really? I couldn't tell.'' Brick said sarcastically, making BC even more mad.

''You're such a piece of shit!'' She almost yelled.

''I've been called worst.'' He said emotionless. ''Are you done?'' BC looked at him with anger in her eyes. Brick sighed and started to walk away.

''Why didn't you go after her?'' He could hear a little bit of pain on BC's voice.

''Excuse me?'' Brick turned around faced her once more.

''Do you even realize how much impact you have on my sister?'' Brick didn't say a word. ''She cried the whole fucking day and when she finally stopped, she locked herself in the Professor's lab and won't talk to anyone.''

''Did she tell you what happen?'' Brick asked, afraid of being killed at the spot. BC raised an eyebrow. ''I mean, between her and I.''

''She sure did. But it doesn't matter how fucked up you were in the freaking past. You can't enter someone's life, make them care and then disappear like you don't care!''

''Like I don't care?! How dare you, really!'' Brick was truly outraged. How could someone say something like that. ''I fucked up, she walked away and that's that. If she doesn't want to see my face, I won't force her too! She hates me more than anything.''

''She absolutely does not. Are you fucking stupid? She was shocked, she didn't know how to react. Go. Talk. To. Her!'' BC was desperate and Brick could sense it miles away.

''Buttercup, look,'' Brick took a deep breath before continuing. ''I sympathize with your love and worry for your sister and your attempt to make her feel better and get her out of that lab, but believe me when I say this: she does NOT want to see me right now.''

He felt his heart tightening. This hurt him a lot more than he expected. He thought he was handling it quite well but he was wrong. All he did was avoid the matter but he eventually had to confront his own feelings. Brick was struggling so hard, he felt water forming on his eyes. He quickly turned around and took another deep breath while covering his face with his hands. Buttercup was quiet, trying to understand what the hell he was doing. After a few seconds, he removed his hands from his face and started to walk away. BC shook are her head and grabbed his shoulder.

''Wait! I wasn't done with y-'' She stopped herself when Brick looked at her real quick. His eyes were glowing just a little bit red and tears were forming. BC had her eyes wide open, understanding how much her sister affected the Rowdyruff. She felt bad and like she needed to comfort the man but she didn't know how, specially him being him.

''I'm so sorry.'' BC said with sadness and regret. ''I don't like you and I probably never will but she does not hate you. She said so.'' She let his shoulder go.

''She did?'' He frowned.

''Well, she did not say it exactly.'' Brick looked at her and made a face, she snorted at his reaction. ''I shouldn't be telling you this and I won't until you promise me you will go to her and beg her to take you back.'' He was outraged, he was never one to beg.

''We were never together in first place and you don't have a deal. I'm pretty sure she still hates me.''

''Fucking hell, man! So, stubborn! She came to Bubbles' home looking like a fucking mess. I asked what the hell was that t-shirt and she started crying and yelled saying she liked it and it smelled good.'' Brick snorted and covered his mouth immediately with is hand. He couldn't help but smile at the image. ''You can laugh now but I almost vomit. She locked herself on Bubbles' bedroom and, Gosh, it took two fucking hours for her to let us in. She was completely miserable. She told us what you did and obviously, I won't tell you what she said after because that's for you to find. She never once said that she hated you, not once.''

''I don't have a death wish, to be honest with you'' Brick said, making BC a little bit mad ''but she's kind of a big deal to me so yeah, maybe I can try talking to her.'' BC smiled really hard after hearing that.

''Oh, good! I was kinda worried that that fucking midget know-it-all was going to be my new brother-in-law. I hate you but I hate that asshole even more.'' Brick looked at BC extremely shocked and his jaw almost dropped on the floor. ''I was worried for my future nephews' sake.'' She added.

''What the fuck do you mean by that?'' He was outraged.

''Oh, you don't know? He spent all these days locked in the lab with her. You should probably kick his ass of something. He's totally taking advantage of Blossom's misery.'' BC said with a smirk on her face and Brick took the bait really easily.

''I will fucking kill him! That fucking piece of shit, what a fucking asshole! I can't believe that jerk, I'm going to kill that bastard, I'm speechless!'' Brick was so outraged and angry he didn't even know how to stand still. BC was laughing hard at his reaction and was finding it quite amusing.

''Are you? Really?'' She laughed even more.

''Where is she?'' He asked.

''Like I fucking know, I don't keep a track on her. Probably at Professor's house, at the lab.''

Brick was so confused at his own feelings. He didn't even know if he was feeling angry, outraged, sad, happy or hopeful. He just wanted to beat the shit out of Dexter and it annoyed him the fact that he wouldn't have the guts to do it. He would probably kill the guy by accident and Blossom would be pissed at him. He growled and asked BC for directions. She gave him the house address and after she was done speaking, she saw a red streak on the sky. She laughed and said between giggles.

''What an idiot. It was so easy to trigger him, it was not even funny.'' After that, she went home.  
_

Brick arrived at the house. He was ready to break the door down but thought twice. He couldn't do that; the girls would kill him. He thought in knocking but it was probably the professor who was going to answer. It was going to be super awkward. What was he going to say? 'Hey, I know I tried to kill your daughters in the pass but now I love the smart one and I'm about to make her the disappointment of the family by trying to make her kinda accept me back.' That was so not going to do. He walked around the house and found a little window on the back on the down, next to the ground. He looked at it and he saw the Professor in his lab. He kneeled on the floor and tried to look closer. After a few seconds, he sat on the floor, thinking what the hell he was doing with his life.

''What are you doing?'' He heard a sweet female voice behind him. How unlucky could a person be.

''I managed bump into all the Puffs but the one I wanted to really find.'' Brick said, standing up and feeling ashamed.

''Nice to meet you too.'' Bubbles said, raising an eyebrow. ''If you're looking for Blossom, she is not here.''

''Great. Where is she then?'' He asked, sighing.

''Have you tried calling her?'' Bubbles said, innocently.

''Do you honestly think she's going to answer the freaking call?'' He felt guilty for being mean to Bubbles, she was only trying to help but he was desperate and he couldn't take the image of Dexter out of his head.

''No, I don't really think so. Do you want me to her call for you?'' Bubbles asked, taking her phone out of her pocket. Brick's eyes went wide.

''Oh, my God, can you really do that for me?'' Bubbles nodded with a smile. ''Thank you so much! You were always my second favorite Puff, I swear.'' He said with such an honest tone that Bubbles snorted ungracefully.

Bubbles called Blossom and she answered after a few rings. Brick could hear all the conversation. Bubbles said she had some books she wanted to return because she had no room for them and asked where she was so she could bring them. Blossom dodged the question and said that Bubbles had the key to her apartment so she could leave the books on the living room. Bubbles didn't even blink. She said she left her keys at Professor's house and she just wanted to return two books. The conversation went on and on and Brick was starting to get impatient. Finally Blossom gave up.

'' _Fine, I just left Dexter at his place. I'm going to the Rowdyruff's house now.''_

''What for?'' Bubbles asked, watching Brick raising an eyebrow.

'' _To kidnap them all and make Brick my sexual slave. What the hell do you think am I going to do?''_ Bubbles slammed her hand on her forehead. She knew that her sister could get a little cheeky when she was mad. Sass was her middle name when she was angry. Brick snorted so hard he had to cover his mouth. He did not see that one coming.

''Oh, Blossy, you don't even know what you just did.'' Bubbles said giggling at Brick's reaction.

'' _What, Bubbles? What did I just do? I'm almost there, hurry up!''_ Bubbles made a hand sigh shooing Brick away so he knew it was time for him to go home. Brick petted Bubbles head, mouthed a 'thank you' and flew away.  
_

 **Author's note: Hey! I hope you like it!** **AWESOMEROCKSTAR101** **,** **we will see about that in the next chapter! It's a really good interpretation right there! HINATE, thank you so much! I'm really grateful for your reviews! I will try to update more often ^^ Don't forget to follow and review! The reviews are really important for the progress of the story!**


	11. Do you want a kiss?

''Jesus Christ, I should've thought this through.'' Brick said to himself. He looked at his building door and saw Blossom ringing the doorbell. She was impatient and tapping her feet. He wanted to approach her and hug her and kiss her and eventually throw her into his bed but what the hell was he thinking. He needed to talk to her but he had absolutely no idea of what to say. He slammed both of his hands on his face and took a deep breath. He was going there and then figure what to say. What that's what he did. He talked towards her.

''Red.'' He called. Blossom looked quickly at him in surprise. She stared at his red eyes and lost herself for a second. She was interrupted by Butch, who was on the widow of their apartment and yelled at Brick.

''Dude! Where were you! I'm starving!'' He cried.

''I kinda forgot to get dinner.'' Brick replied, feeling a little guilty.

''You don't do that to people! That's cruel and heartless! I'm dying over here!'' Butch cried even louder, making Boomer come to the window too.

''Hey, man! Whatcha doing down there!'' Boomer said innocently.

''Holy shit, guys! Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?!'' Brick yelled back throwing his arms at Blossom's direction. She was looking at them with a smile on her face, trying hard not to snort.

''Oh, I'm so sorry if our survival is not that big of a deal to you!'' Butch screamed outraged, leaving the window and closing it with a lot of strength. Brick facepalmed and Blossom giggled. He finally faced her.

''Red, look, I need to tell-''

''Brick,'' Blossom interrupted ''let me go first, please.'' Brick nodded. ''I'm sorry for reacting the way I did but it was such a shock to me and I'm a Powerpuff Girl… What you did… Goes against all I stand and fight for… And I wanted to hate you and not forgive you but I couldn't. And then it hit me, you said it was because of Ace threatening your brothers with that chemical and I needed to confirm that. I run back into my college's lab and I told Dexter the situation.''

''Dude!'' Brick cried.

''Don't fucking interrupt me.'' Blossom said as serious as she could get. ''We went back to that place where I froze Ace and we actually managed to get some samples of the chemical. We studied it on Professor's lab.'' Blossom took a deep breath. ''The chemical makes us react really badly at the touch of a single drop. If they dropped tons of it on you, you should've died. But you didn't and I don't understand how you got strong to the point of surviving it or destroying a whole town but you did. And that messed you up and there was nothing you could do. I get it, Brick. You were unconscious, the only thing that was working at that moment, were your natural instincts, which were destroying what threatened you.''

Brick had his mouth half opened. This was too much. He felt such a relieve, he felt a tear rolling down his face but he stood still and didn't move a muscle. Blossom walked towards him and grabbed his hands. She took them close to her mouth and he could feel her breath. She continued.

''I didn't do all of this because I needed to find a reason to excuse you. One simple 'I didn't want this' was enough for me, eventually. I did this because you've suffered all these years alone and I can't imagine how sad and self-destructing it was. I would not stop until I find a way you help you relieve your consciousness. I want you to be free of your past. I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy.'' She said, kissing his hands.

Brick was a crying mess. He was not actually crying, in fact, his face was expressionless and he showed no emotion. Although, there were tons of tears streaming down his face and his eyes were so red, in every possible way. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Blossom let go his hands and hugged him really thigh. He hugged back without a second thought and whispered a 'thank you'. She laughed and cried at the same time.

After a few moments, they let go. She looked at him in the eye and smiled. He smiled back and for the first time since he could remember, there was no pain in that smile. He loved her so much it almost hurt physically. He wanted her so bad.

''Brick,'' Blossom spoke, ''I want to be with you.''

''I want to be with you too.'' He replied, still smiling. She was so beautiful, it was out of this world. How could someone be this lucky? He felt blessed.

''I love you.'' Blossom said leaving Brick completely speechless. He was not expecting that. How could she love him? This was too good to be true. Before he could say anything, she kissed him passionately. He pressed her closer against his body and kissed her back. And they stayed there for a while, until Butch interrupted again. He opened the window and yelled.

''Get a fucking room, you too! You will scare the pizza guy! Do you really want to starve me that bad?!'' Butch was outraged. Brick looked up annoyed.

''Butch, for fuck's sake!'' Brick yelled back. Blossom giggled and grabbed Brick's hand.

''Come on, let's take a walk.'' She said.

''Thank you, Blossom! At least you want to see me well and alive!'' Butch screamed and closed the window. She giggled a little and Brick groaned. How annoying. They kept walking and Blossom was still holding Brick's hand.

''You know, there's something it's quite bothering me.'' Brick finally spoke. ''I found Buttercup before running into you and she said Dexter was totally taking advantage of you but it didn't seem so taking in count what you told me.''

''Oh, she was messing with you, probably to make you jealous and mad.'' She laughed.

''That bitch!'' Brick said outraged.

''Well, he did not take advantage, I guarantee you that. But he did confess his feelings to me.'' Blossom said, smirking. Brick choke on his spit.

''What the fuck? How is that not taking advantage?'' he cried.

''Oh, you don't need to be jealous! He was quite mature about that. He said he understood there was another person in my heart. He also said he didn't know how I could prefer you to him because his red hair color was brighter than yours.'' Brick's jaw dropped on the floor. What a dickhead. Insulting his hair color. ''But he said he respected my wishes and he would support me and would not try anything until I'm single again.'' Brick cheeks were burning and Blossom fond it adorable. Then it hit Brick.

''Wait, until you're single again? What the fuck, Red!'' he said outraged. Blossom laughed really hard.

''It was a joke! He is a good guy once you get to know him. I doubt you would like him anyway.''

''Yeah, I don't really care.'' He said. Blossom giggled. ''But, you know, I'm happy that you made such a good friend. I might not like his personality but I can't say I have something against him after he helped you when you needed, supported you and, above all, respected you.'' Brick said, looking away. Blossom was surprised and her eyes were wide open. She finally smiled and kissed his cheek.

''You're such a cute dork.''

''I'm not cute, you're ruining my reputation.'' He joked and she laughed.

Brick took Blossom home. They talked for a little before she opened the building's door. When she was about to open it, she turned around and faced Brick.

''Do you want to come upstairs?'' she asked, with a little bit of anxiety. Brick blinked and stared at her. It took him a while to find words and every second he took, Blossom died a little inside.

''Hmm, sure, I guess.'' He fixed his voice. ''I mean, are you okay with that?'' he felt his cheeks burn.

''Why wouldn't I be? It would not be the first time you would spend the night. Also, this we are… sorta… yeah…'' She closed her eyes and cursed herself. Why was she this nervous? She was always so comfortable around him and now she made a fool out of herself. On the other hand, Brick found her adorable and laughed. She looked at him confused.

''We are sorta yeah so that's okay.'' He joked. ''It's okay if you don't want to put a label in whatever this is.'' He said with a genuine smile.

He didn't care about that at all. He just wanted to be with her and if she didn't feel comfortable in telling the world about him, he didn't care at all. And he got that, actually. His past was not something so lovable that people would just accept. Dating a Powerpuff Girl and having that kind of past was not something easy to take.

''It's not like that! I just don't want you to feel that I'm rushing things… But the truth is, I don't want you to go just yet.'' She said, looking down and feeling embarrassed. Brick snorted.

''Are you serious? Blossom, I'm a guy, I couldn't care less about that 'rushing things' stuff.'' He laughed as her face grew redder and redder. She knew he was being serious. He wouldn't call her Blossom if it wasn't serious.

She grabbed her hand and pulled him into the building. They walked upstairs and she opened her door with a smile on her face. She hoped he wouldn't notice that. Blossom thought of all the possibilities the night hold. Brick, on the other hand, didn't took the hint. She suggested a movies' night. She had a huge TV on her bedroom and left the small one on the living room. She enjoyed staying her bedroom and staying in the living room was kinda lonely. She even made some popcorn and changed into her pajamas. Brick thought how amazing this night was going to be. He always avoided her touch and tonight he was allowed to watch a movie in her bed. And she was snuggling with him. This was too much. He was so happy he would often look at her and eventually didn't pay much attention to the movie. One of those times, Blossom caught him staring and smile.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

''Nothing.'' He replied quickly, looking away. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Brick smiled. After a few minutes, he found himself staring again. She didn't even look but she knew he was watching her.

''Do you want a kiss?'' She asked.

''What?'' Brick said by instinct with an innocent look on his face. She laughed at his reaction and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her against him. They didn't even care about the movie anymore. Every second it passed, they lusted even more for each other. And so, they went on and on and they didn't care about anything anymore.  
_

 **Author's note: Hey! So, I guess this is the end! I had fun writing this and I appreciate your support! I wouldn't have finished it without your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! If you want to see some part of this story illustrated, you can ask me on my deviantart (beacvl). I have some Blossick fanart there. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
